Dragon Ball AU
by kaientai
Summary: Dragon Ball Alternate Universe: Movies, Fillers & Canon story all rolled into one with original characters and new additions. New powers, old stories & original concepts.
1. World's Strongest I

Piccolo stood on top of a mountain overlooking a forest. Piccolo was very green, bald & tall with a solid facial structure (lacking the large cheek bones and a humanly-shaped nose). Piccolo's outfit was a dark purplish blue gi and his obi was light pale blue, and he wore a white turban and an extremely weighted cape along with it when not fighting seriously. The warrior stood staring into the distance but not looking at anything. Piccolo was reliving his match at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. The anger from his defeat was still fresh in his mind as if his lose was that same day instead of yrs. ago. As a warrior he felt as thou he had no peer, but Goku was able to not only topple him but in a moment where the great Piccolo was weakened his enemy showed him mercy & compassion. Such concepts were foreign to him & in these past 5 years he still had no real understanding of Goku's actions. The hate & anger was so great that Piccolo didn't even notice that 4 enemies had approached until they were nearly on top of him.

The first one to reach him was much taller than him & his forearm was stuck out to crush Piccolo's head with a Lariat. Piccolo rolled with the blow instead of fighting it & only took minimal damage. As he picked his head up Piccolo saw two figures running towards him at top speed. Piccolo fired a ki blast but the figures dodged it then disappeared behind two rock formations. Piccolo's advanced senses picked up that his first opponent was charging from behind & he turned to meet his foe head on. That was all that a 4th opponent who Piccolo never even sensed needed to fire a massive energy blast that struck him in the back. The blast knocked Piccolo into the air & his first opponent increased the speed of his charge & with a swinging double axe handle knocked Piccolo up in the air. This left Piccolo vulnerable to twin energy blasts from the two figures that had disappeared earlier. Piccolo struggled to pick himself off the ground ready for another altercation but before he could he found himself staring up at a Combined Full Power Energy Ball, the attack left a crater that none could see the bottom of. Just in case Piccolo was able to survive the group fired one last ki barrage down into the pit they had created. With satisfied smiles on their faces they left doubting that even the great Piccolo could survive such an onslaught.

In the woods sat a dome house far away from any of the cities or bright lights. In the house lived a small peaceful family named the Sons. At that time the four year old Gohan was outside playing in the yard while his mother Chi-Chi was taking in the last load of laundry. Chi-Chi's primary clothing was a purple dress that has an orange cloth tied on the top and a yellow sash. Chi-Chi's hair was tied in a bun but she still had her hair coming down on the sides. Gohan had black hair and black eyes; he also has his mother's light peach complexion, rather than his father's light tan. Gohan also is quite muscularly developed for his age. He wore a child's outfit with his family name, 'Son' written on the front, and his hat has the Four-Star Dragon Ball attached to it, the same Dragon Ball in which Goku believed that his grandpa's spirit resided. Gohan's father Goku was tasked with bringing home diner for the night from the river. Goku spent his entire life living in the woods and loved to spend his free time either training outside or hunting. Goku decided that dinner tonight would be fish because it gave him a chance to swim & get dinner all in one activity.

Goku was fairly tall & muscular with spiky black hair and his trademark orange/red/golden and blue clothes. Goku remembered how as a kid he would use his tail for bait then get the fishes as they tried to bite him, but now that his tail was gone Goku used the more direct method of stripping down & diving in. Thou it was cold Goku enjoyed playing with the fishes until he found a few big enough to feed him & his family. As Goku swam Gohan was chasing a butterfly around the yard. The boy made sure to stay close to the house since he knew that if he strayed too far his mother would panic. She had the habit of always worrying about everything so Gohan did what his father was incapable of doing & he played it safe for his mother's sake. Even though Gohan was only four he was very intelligent & his mother began homeschooling him as soon as she realized he could talk. Over the valley came a hover car that was leaning to the driver's side so much Gohan thought it would tip over. In the car sat Chi-Chi's father the Ox King. Ox King was quite large, and had a lot of facial hair. Ox King was the king of Fire Mountain & after wreaking havoc for years he was convinced by a very young Goku & Master Roshi to become a peaceful king & has since been one of the greatest kings in Fire Mountain history. Ox King stepped out of the car with a cheerful yell. Both Gohan & Chi-Chi began to walk toward the giant man but stopped short when his smile turned into a look of pure pain. Behind him stood a being with a skull-like nose which gave him the appearance of a vampire bat. He had dark olive skin and red eyes, and was wearing a large dark cloak. On Ox King's back was a burn mark from the energy blast the figure fired. Gohan immediately went into a panic yelling & running towards his mother. Chi-Chi told Gohan to head for the door while she took off her apron to fight. She knew that there was no way she could win but she would die before she let anyone harm her family. Chi-Chi prepared to go on the offensive, but stopped short when she heard Gohan scream her name louder.


	2. World's Strongest II

Gohan was running full speed towards the door when he spotted a giant standing on top of the door frame looking down at him. This pushed Gohan's panic into overdrive & he fell out on the ground screaming to scared to even run away. Chi-Chi glanced back & saw the situation then noticed that there was another figure coming out of her house. The figure was tall, thin, white haired & blue. He came out the house throwing whole apples in his mouth. As his mouth opened you could see long fang instead of teeth. The one on top of the door was large, grey & muscular with long red-purple sideburns. As Chi-Chi grasped the situation the figure behind Ox King charged at high speed. Chi-Chi met his charge with a charge of her own. As she sped towards him her feet left the ground & she glided past him. Chi-Chi spun around & went for a high kick at the figures head which he dodged. As soon as her feet touched the ground Chi-Chi kicked again. The figure caught her foot & tossed the woman to the side. Ox King picked himself off the ground & saw his daughter get tossed across the yard. Ox King ignored the pain in his body & charged at figure at full speed. Before Ox King reached him thou the figured jumped off the roof and landed a massive elbow across the man's back. Ox King fell to the ground unconscious while Chi-Chi was finally able to stand up. The figure saw the charging woman and disappeared. When the figure reappeared he was behind her & struck her in the back of her neck rendering her unconscious.

Goku was still swimming when he felt a chill in the air. At first he thought that he was cold from swimming naked all this time, but it was more internal than external. Suddenly Goku realized that it was his link with Chi-Chi. Ever since they got married Goku has always possessed a special connection with her that allowed him to feel what she felt & even experience her dreams. This time though all Goku felt was pure pain & fear as if he was staring at the devil himself. Goku jumped out of the stream & grabbed the clothes he had left on shore. By the time he had gotten home he was fully dressed searching for his wife & son. Goku found Chi-Chi & Ox King passed out on the ground near the house. Even though they were obviously hurt none of the injuries appeared to be fatal. Goku cradled his wife & gently woke her up while trying to sense his son. Chi-Chi looked up at Goku. "They took Gohan" she said in between breathes. "Where" Goku nearly screamed, but she passed out in his arms again.

Goku carried his wife & father-in-law into the house then headed towards Turtle Island to meet with his friends Krillin, Bulma & his teacher Master Roshi. On the island Goku sat with a cup of tea while Krillin nursed a cup of coffee. Bulma had brought over the Dragon radar so that they could track down the dragonball on Gohan's hat. Bulma was making a few maintenance repairs due to the radar not being used in a long time. She was amazed at how much the boy she found as a child had grown into such a strong, handsome & responsible man. He was a far cry from the ignorant child but was still innocent in many ways. "How are you holding up Son" asked Master Roshi who had just walked out the kitchen with his own drink. Goku stared at the floor knees shaking, No one was even sure that he heard the old master. Krillin looked over to Bulma & asked "how is the radar coming I know you've just arrived but Goku looks like he's about to bust.

Bulma glanced in Goku's direction & was honestly hoping to prolong the repairs so that Goku had a minute to relax, but he was even more agitated then when she first arrived. Bulma closed the device & turned it on. Her gasp drew the attention of everyone in the room. "There is a large cluster of dragonballs in the middle of the ocean & the remaining three are inbound, I can't believe someone found them all without a radar. Goku looked at the radar then snatched it before anyone could stop him. Goku ran out of the house & called for his Flying Nimbus then waited for the cloud to descend. As he stood there Krillin ran up behind him "What are you going to do, whoever these guys are they are dangerous maybe you should hold on a minute". Goku never turned around he simply stated "These people hurt my family & took my son I won't wait & no matter how dangerous they are I will face them". With that Goku jumped onto Nimbus & disappeared into the sky leaving Krillin, Bulma & Master Roshi to watch him.


	3. World's Strongest III

After flying for what seemed like hours, Goku came upon an island settled in the middle of the ocean. As Goku got closer he saw the sky turn dark and began to sense the high level of mystical energy associated with the summoning of the great dragon Shenron. A beam of gold light shot forth from the ground and began to take shape. Goku looked on as the beam changed into the great dragon. Shenron is shown with the horns of a stag, sharp teeth, green scaly skin, red eyes, four toes on each foot, a long serpentine body (his tail takes up three-fourths of his length), long flowing whiskers, a long snout, crescent shaped nostrils, and flowing green hair on his cheeks. He is an Eastern dragon, whose kind are benevolent and sacred in Oriental mythologies. Unlike the Western dragons, which have large dorsal foldable wings on their backs, he has none. Goku noted to himself that Shenron is good at heart, but as a strong dragon, he has an aggressive temper, and is impatient sometimes. As Goku travelled to the island he began to make out layout of the area. Garlic Jr.'s fortress possessed a garden, a fruit tree, a cuckoo clock and a story with a balcony. Goku was surprised at the size of the island and began to wonder where he would begin to look for Gohan.

The pale blue Makyan Nicky looked on as the small boy began to wander and stumble around the main area of the fortress. The boy had found himself hungry and without thinking grabbed an apple off of the tree within the courtyard and was now suffering from uncontrollable delusions. A normal human would have simply been driven insane and died, but this boy truly was something else. It was no wonder that Garlic Jr had declared the boy heir to his throne and vowed to train the boy to be a worthy and powerful successor. Nicky vividly remembered how the boy cried and cowed before the presence of Garlic Jr. The boy had been reduced to a whimpering child under his gaze, but out of nowhere the boy began to stand. The presence felt off the boy was unimaginable. Even Garlic Jr recognized something. The boy stood defiantly fear ever present, but within the trembling figure a small ounce of courage was beginning to show. "You're nothing but a bully. I'm not scared of you and one day my daddy will come and beat you up." Garlic Jr smiled at the boy, but never let his gaze ease. "Who is your father boy, I am sure that he will die just like that pathetic cow who was slaughtered trying to defend you". "She's not dead" Gohan screamed as tears began to run down his cheeks. The boy's aura began to create a type of pressure that even the trained Makyan were feeling. Garlic Jr's smile disappeared and he began to truly sense what the boy was capable of. Then almost as quickly as the power came, it faded. Returned was the whimpering child crying for his father. "Who is he" Garlic Jr asked again. "Courage once again showed on his face as he said "Goku, the most powerful fighter in the world. The only one as strong as him is the demon Piccolo".

The large Makyan Sansho strode forward laughing as he towered over the boy. To add to the suspense Vinegar the large purple Makyan stood next to his towering partner. This game was usually reserved to intimidate the most powerful of opponents, but this boy possessed a power that they all knew had to be kept at bay. "Piccolo is dead boy" Sansho stated. "We didn't even break a sweat as we crushed that fool into the Earth" Vinegar added. Gohan felt his entire life crash and the fear of what these monsters were capable of sent the boy into another screaming frenzy. "Nicky" Garlic Jr stated, watch over the boy it is time to summon the dragon. Now here he was missing the summoning for some kid. There was a huge crash that alerted Nicky to the fact that he had been daydreaming to long. The child was nowhere to be seen, but there was a path of destroyed items that the boy knocked over in his madness.

As Goku reached the island he saw the great dragon glow and then disperse, he didn't know what the wish was and he didn't really care. All that mattered was saving Gohan and destroying the person who dared to attack his family. Goku leaped off of Nimbus and landed in the center of the courtyard. Garlic Jr was on his way back inside to check on his newest member when Goku landed. Immediately Goku said "Where's Gohan". Garlic Jr merely looked at the man not willing to belittle himself as to speak to him. Spice walked towards the man with a smirk on his face while allowing his fangs to show. Goku never retreated even as the Makyan came face to face with him. "I'm sorry that you wasted this trip for nothing". "So Gohan's not here" Goku asked"? "No you misunderstand, he is here Goku but I am afraid you're going to die long before you ever get to see your son. Goku didn't flinch at the threat he instead prepared to speed past everyone and head inside of the fortress. Garlic Jr prepared to fight, but at that moment a bright light appeared in the sky and landed next to Goku scattering debris and leaving a small dent in the foundation. When the dust settled Kami stood next to Goku, staring directly into the face of Garlic Jr.


	4. World's Strongest IV

Goku was surprised to see the guardian here, but it did little to distract him from his original objective. "I'm here to stop you" stated Kami "You are nothing more that the evil coward your father was". As Kami & Garlic Jr argued Goku took this moment to look for Gohan. Without taking his eyes off of Kami, Garlic Jr sent the Spice Boys after Goku. Garlic Jr knew that there was no way Goku could be allowed to reunite with his son. That kind of power belonging to anyone but him was too dangerous to ignore.

Goku made it as far as the main area before Nicky, Ginger & Sansho caught up to him. Goku momentarily entertained the notion to go past them but that idea faded when the three hallways in front of him were covered by Mustard, Salt & Vinegar. Even the entrance behind him was cut off by Spice. Goku found himself surrounded on all sides, but not once did he ever think of retreating. Spice took a few steps towards Goku drawing his attention. While he knew that there was a strong chance they all would attack, Spice was the current threat that was approaching him. "No more words needed" was the only thing that Spice said before he broke into a charge at Goku. Goku prepared himself for the worst, but the attack never reached him. Spice was pulling his arm back to strike when he was struck in the face with an energy blast knocking him into the wall. Goku followed the source of the blast and saw Krillin standing in an entry way with his arm outstretched. Goku noticed that through that same entry way Yamcha, Tien & Chiatzou all walked into the main area. Krillin kept his right arm pointed towards Spice as they moved towards Goku. Yamcha had his hands behind his head with a large smile on his face. Tien used his eyes to assess the physical abilities of each fighter. Chiatzou merely floated with a look of fear on his face. Even the smallest of the enemies stood taller than him. The tallest one's ankles were at his height.

Kami saw the fighters enter into the fortress and thanked God that Goku would have some help. Kami knew how powerful the Makyan's could be, thankfully the Makyo Star was still a ways off. Kami knew of no force that could contend with a fully powered Makyan Demon. Kami sensed that Garlic Jr's energy level was beginning to rise. Without hesitation Kami used his Explosive Guardian Wave Attack which was a very powerful energy wave shot from a single hand, with the other arm supporting the one that is firing the attack. When Kami's alter ego King Piccolo used the attack he wiped out all of Eastern City. Once the dust cleared Garlic Jr stood in the midst of a crater with his arms stretched over his face. A small smirk crept to his lips as he pronounced that Kami was now only useful for kicking up dust and minor landscaping. Kami calmed his breathing and began to focus on raising his Guardian Aura. His natural aura made him a highly capable warrior, but his guardian aura required tremendous control and focus. Kami's normal green aura began to become tinted with white and blue sparks. After a minute his aura was pure white with green sparks that alternated with the blue ones. Kami repeated the same attack and Garlic Jr merely laughed. Kami's attack hit him dead center again except this time pain like fire burned through his aura & once the blast connected with his skin the impact could be felt down to his bones. "The guardian aura does not raise the guardian's power but makes it so that the user can accomplish many unique attacks and techniques. The power your father bestowed to Piccolo after we separated caused me to seek out a way to defeat him. Though I never had the courage to face that part of myself I can now use what I learned to conquer you." Kami stated as he focused more power into his right hand. Despite the pain Garlic Jr laughed "Use all the power you want, I'm immortal now. All you're gonna do is waste your power and when it's done I will slowly kill you. This time Kami smirked, Immortal does not mean invincible, everything dies Garlic only God controls how long we are allowed to walk this Earth." Both aura's flared and the battle commenced.


	5. World's Strongest V

Goku pulled out his Power Pole Ruyi Jingu Bang & prepared for battle. "How in the world did you guys get here" Asked Goku. Krillin looked up at him and said "If you had waited you would have heard me say that as soon as you showed up we called everyone to come help you. They all showed up 10 minutes after you left and we just followed the energy trail and the general direction I saw on the Dragon Radar. Goku smiled at his luck, he really had good friends and now he was going to be able to not only save his son, but do it sooner. As all warriors began to prepare to fight an unusual sight came hurdling towards them. A reinforced hover car came crashing through the outside door way forcing everyone to dive in case the vehicle crushed them. All present looked on in shock as the side entrance to the vehicle began to strain and dent from the inside. "Just give it a minute you nut job and it will open by itself" yelled a voice. "Hurry up, you see these monsters God knows what they have done to my baby!" shrieked another voice. Before the doorway was half opened Chi-Chi jumped over the door frame. Chi-Chi landed with the Bansho Fan pointed directly at Ginger. With no warning she let loose with a hurricane tunnel that engulfed Ginger and blasted him through to the other wall. "Charging Mad Bull" was yelled from the inside of the hover car as Ox- King dressed in his battle armor came rushing out the doorway. As he neared Ginger Ox King was charging on all fours with a blood red aura surrounding him in the shape of a bull. The attack hit Ginger point blank and after the third repeated charge both Ginger and Ox King went crashing outside. Chi-Chi snatched the Ruyi Jingu Bang from Goku and summoned the Flying Nimbus to her side. With a battle cry she followed her father out the hole in the wall. Master Roshi slowly walked out the hole and looked toward Goku. "Don't worry I got'em" was all the old master said before he jumped to the patio below. Bulma peaked her head out and saw that she was in-between both groups. Vinegar strode forward with a grin on his face. "You know it's customary to enjoy the pleasure of a beast before one dies" stated Vinegar as he walked towards Bulma. Before he got within arms range of her Yamcha appeared. His face looked almost feral as he stared at Vinegar. Even though the size difference was extreme Yamcha looked more than ready to kill the one in front of him. "Move" is all Yamcha had to say and Bulma jumped in the hover car stepping on the gas. The car blasted through the hole in the wall then dropped. Yamcha moved for the save but was side blinded by Vinegar. The purple giant pulled Yamcha close and stated "As soon as you die she will make the perfect sex slave". Yamcha released a powerful kick that not only got him loose of Vinegar but launched him back to the other Makyan Demons. Vinegar twisted in midair and landed on his feet. He smiled while wiping blood from his lip. Not bad kid. As both sides once again began to charge a massive explosion split the floor apart. From the smoke came Piccolo. The green demon walked straight toward Sansho and put all his strength into a punch that carried the Makyan off the ground and then another punch put the beast through the wall. "I remember you" was all Piccolo stated. Not once did he look at anyone other than his opponent.

Goku ducked as Nicky came at him with his Katana Kogeki. Nicky attacked Goku with a longsword he pulled out from his leg. His swings were precise leaving Goku very little chance to attack. Goku hopped backwards out of the building with Nicky hot on his trail. With more room Goku was able to maneuver around Nicky and began to fight back. The blade snipped a few inches off of his hair, but Goku was more worried about the weird angles with which Nicky was attacking. The bones in his arms seemed to bend in unnatural positions, allowing him to put incredible amounts of power within each blow. Goku focused his ki into his hands. Once Nicky got close enough he used his aura covered hand to catch the blade. Everything stopped in Nicky's mind as he worked to comprehend what had just happened. Goku took that moment of hesitation to punch Nicky in the stomach causing him to double over. While kneeling down Nicky's body began to shimmer. From behind Nicky stood another Nicky and from behind that copy came another. Goku was now stunned as the Makyan Demon's smiled then attacked. The group circled Goku spinning around him, forming a vortex where they all attack while flying around, and then caught Goku slamming him into the ground. Goku got up slowly and watched as all three began to circle again. Once Nicky & his copies took to the air Goku followed suit attacking each one in succession. All three crashed into each other and laid there in a pile of limbs. Before they were able to react Goku released a Kamehameha Wave that engulfed the area. Goku watched as Nicky's smoking body went limp.


End file.
